Waiting for a 1000 days
by oXAmethystXo
Summary: Eriol Hiiragizawa, an rich photographer was set to take pictures at a park. But he found someone that would change his life forever. One that would give him love, pain and a waiting for 1000 days. Songficcy. short and sweet. ET R&R!


**1000 days. (Chun ill yoo hon)  
  
**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. Clamp does.  
  
Author's note: My little first ET fic. The song is by a Korean boy band called Shinhwa. (Means legend in Korean.) and I very much loved this song. All translations are by me. This is my first ET fic and my first song fic ever.  
  
Credit: To Smtown and Shinhwa. (I only used the CCS characters and change some things around, but the story is theirs)  
  
**Prologue**: There were lots of pictures hanging on the walls of the Dark room; one figure was to be shown. A teardrop slid through his face, and landed on a picture of a girl, with long raven hair and amethyst eyes that were full of joy.  
  
**Flashback**: The weather was a nice sunny day in England. Sun was shining brightly, birds were chirping. Summer was the best for Eriol Hiirigazawa.  
  
While he was searching for a special kind of leaf, he shook the camera at different angles until ... he saw her.  
  
_**I will always follow you, whatever your true feelings want.  
  
Never in my life have I seen you by my side, alive.  
  
Eriol's camera fell unto this girl and she was looking straight forward looking into space.  
  
In this night, it's alright holding your body tight  
  
Close to me close to you baby.**_  
  
Eriol took his camera and was focusing on her beautiful face. She couldn't look straight at it. Eriol wondered why she was doing that so he looked at her pale face, kneeling on the ground without even looking at anything else.  
  
_**Everything feels like a dream, even though I'm loosing you  
  
Every night, I dream of you being by my side.  
  
I want to hug you again just like before.  
**_  
Eriol waved a hand in front of her eyes to break that trance, but all she did was stare in space. Then something hit him; he now knew that she was blind.  
  
_**Baby you don't be shy  
  
Don't be scared  
  
I won't leave you alone again.  
**_  
Hours went by and Eriol took her to his photography studio. He asked her name, age etc. he was blushing when an idea came up but he had confronted her and asked if it was alright for her to be his model.  
  
The girl's name was Tomoyo Daidoji, age 24 (same age as Eriol) and she sweetly replied, "It's fine with me Hiirigazawa-kun".  
  
Flashes of the camera went off and All Eriol could do was make her laugh and be natural. While he was looking at her angelic smile, her perfect body and her laughter. He knew that he has fallen in love.  
  
_**Why did heaven give me trouble?  
  
Oh, my love please don't leave me  
  
Take me wherever you are.  
**_  
It was 10 pm when Eriol drove Tomoyo to his house. Tomoyo couldn't see how big his house was so Eriol took her by the hand and lead her to his room. Sleepy from his work, he took a nap on his leather couch. Hours flew by and Tomoyo was still there, sitting next to him.  
  
"I'm in my lover's house, yet I don't even know what he looks like." She took her hand and placed it ever so slightly across his face. Eriol twisted and turned while groaning and stopped. She shivered, but still placed her small hand on his face and made a trail to where his arm was.  
  
"His face is so handsome looking in my mind. He said that he had sapphire blue eyes right? And Glasses?" She whispered to herself. She didn't talk as loudly as before because she was afraid of him waking up and not being able to go back to sleep.  
  
**_In the night, it's alright, holding your body tight.  
  
Close to me, Close to you, baby  
  
Every night, I dream of you being by my side.  
  
I want to hug you again just like before._  
**  
Months later Eriol planned a date with Tomoyo, and told her that he wanted to go to a special place for their 1-year anniversary. As he picked her up right in front on her mansion, she was wearing a white silk dress. Length was up to mid thigh and her hair was flowing beautifully in the summer breeze. To Eriol, she was nothing more then his angel, his love, and his to be by her side.  
  
Once they got into the highway, she was looking at where the window was. Feeling the summer breeze in her face, made her smile. He too looked in her direction and grabbed her soft small hand and put it on the control thingy. He finally looked in front of him and coming towards them was a truck. He gasped both in horror and surprise that he was scared to move the steering wheel fast enough. Moments later, the world turned pitch black.  
  
_**I don't care what everyone says.  
  
Please let me see you  
  
Even thought if I loose light or I collapse  
  
Forever my lady, please don't give me up.**_  
  
****

****

****

****

**A Few years later....  
**  
It was 4 in the afternoon and his movie room had been filled pictures of Tomoyo and him. Smiling and getting all cozy together as he was watching the little movies that they had set up, flashes of pictures go out in his mind.  
  
He sees Tomoyo's beautiful face covered in tears. Then everything became blurry as a flashback hit him. The dreadful horror that planted a deep scar in his heart was the car accident.  
  
****

****

**hospital**

"Oh my goodness, Are you all right Eriol-kun??" Sakura Kinomoto asked. Eriol nodded and gave her a weak smile, but looked where Tomoyo was lying.  
  
Sakura was worried about the girl too. She bent over where the girl was laying and she noticed something. The girl that was pronounced dead was her best friend, Tomoyo.  
  
"She was your best friend Sakura-chan?" Eriol asked in surprise. This caused pain even more in his heart because not only did the girl he fell in love with died but was a best friend of his best friend.  
  
Only in Eriol's mind the word's death kept haunting him over and over. The nurses tell him that she isn't going to make it. Her legs are smashed up and she lost way too much blood. It was his fault for turning that steering wheel to the right, because on the right...Tomoyo was sitting there.  
  
"Don't worry Eriol-kun. She's in a better place now. She can watch over you everyday in the heavens. Am I right or am I wrong Eriol?" Syaoran said in his calm voice, patting his best friend/cousin on the back for comfort and encouragement. Eriol looked up at him with happiness, but the pain was too much for him. He couldn't help but stream tears down his face and keep apologizing to Sakura.  
  
'Everything is ruined now..... Everything is ruined....' Eriol thought.  
  
**End of flashback**  
  
_**You left me, and everyday, for a thousand days I held your pictures in my arms  
  
A thousand times I called your name  
  
A thousand teardrops fell unto your picture  
  
But now you've come back to me as spirit.  
**_  
Now he wanted to get out of that phase but he couldn't sleep. Searching for something to do, he finally read a book and fell asleep. Moment's later, creaking noises came about; Tomoyo (or her spirit) appeared at his table where all her pictures were gathered. She took a picture and held it up to see it.  
  
"Tomoyo..." was all Eriol had ever said. He turned and tossed in bed and she disappeared. Hours went by again and she came back, this time to his bed. She sat at the crook of his navy blue bed, just admiring how he slept and how peaceful he looked.  
  
_**Yeah just me and you, forever doing' things that you wanna do,  
  
Just me and you, forever doing' things that you wanna do, yeah, uh ...  
  
Just me and you, you know a play my heart ...  
  
My little banging's with you  
  
Come on ... Yeah just me and you,  
  
Forever doing' things that you wanna do  
  
Just me and you.  
**_  
"Tomoyo....." He groaned again. He felt a slight chill and every time he would do that, he dreamt about the car accident. Tomoyo did nothing but look at this behavior. Eriol shot up and was wide-awake.  
  
There in front of a sweaty, panting Eriol, he choked on his gasp. He couldn't believe that Tomoyo was back. He was so happy that he just swept her into his arms and whispered I love you in her ear. She smiled and kissed him passionately.  
  
There they slept. Tomoyo in Eriol's arms, fiddling with this shirt button and Eriol, half asleep, caressing his angel's hair, they both looked peaceful. But Eriol for one thing was glad that he got to see her again.  
  
_**I want to hold your cold body and feel your sweet skin  
  
I have to send you back when the morning comes.  
  
I have to endure the wait that feels like 1000 years...  
  
But it's okay, since I'd be able to feel your hair in the blowing wind  
  
And since that you'll also be thinking of me in the other world.  
  
I just wish this would continue after jumping the wall of reality and move onto the realm of spirit.  
**  
_THE END!! Hope you liked it. I know that this might have sucked but oh well. Heh. There's just too much work in high school. But I just had some free time to do a little something since I was one of those crazy Eriol and Tomoyo plus Shinhwa fanatics. I just came up with this!  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
V


End file.
